


Day 109 - I hate to leave you wanting

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex on the horizon, Slash, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sherlock has a small problem: He wants John, but John isn't home yet. So he makes a phone call.</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 109 - I hate to leave you wanting

“John? Where are you?”

“Still on my way home.”

“Why are you walking? That will take almost an hour. Take the tube. Or a cab.”

“The tube is closed down because of an accident and therefore all the cabs are taken. Not everyone is as lucky as you when it comes to flagging down a cab.”

Sherlock was silent for a moment, the only thing John could hear was his breathing. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m not as brilliant as you at deducing people, but I know when you are lying. It’s your breathing. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I thought you’d be home sooner.”

“And...?”

“Can’t I just miss you?”

“Sherlock. You _called_ me. You never call, except when it’s urgent. So what is going on?”

“I thought about you...”

John made an encouraging sound.

“... and then I wanted you.”

“You wanted... oh.”

“I don’t think I can wait that much longer.”

“You don’t have to. Touch yourself. I’m going to talk to you.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Try it.”

John loved the way Sherlock’s breathing quickened when he wanted him. But soon he heard a disappointed sigh.

“This is not going to work. I need you.”

Suddenly it was very warm. John swallowed.

“I’m going to be home as soon as possible. Be warned. I might try to hijack a bus.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'flag'.


End file.
